


Book of One-Shots

by Nighthowler252



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Book of One-Shots that you get to choose!(REQUESTS ARE OPEN)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

Hey everyone I'm Night!

Here's a book where I'll be writing One-Shots that you readers suggest! Any and all skeletons are aloud, not smut (sorry you dirty-minded people, I'm a virgin so I doubt I would write it correctly), and please let me know what you want to happen in it, if not please say "surprise us" and I will! Once there is a prompt comment or I want to make a small one-shot there will be a chapter added! So, what are you waiting for? Add a comment down below and I'll make the story come to life! I'll be adding some OC's as well in this, I've been wanting to add them to something but I had no idea what so you'll meet Aljari, Stargazer, and Glowstick in this!

Now! Write your wishes down below!


	2. My OCs and their BIOs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Before you check this out I just wanted to inform you that I have around 14 hobbies so chapters are going to be slow to come out!

Stargazer

Stargazer is the eldest of the Eliah brothers, unlike his brother, Glowstick, he does not care for plain Eliahberries. His favorite snack is food coloring or rainbow sherbet (whenever asked what he’s eating he’ll reply and say that he’s eating Unicorn blood)

He loves to collect bullet casings and old murder weapons– which is why his brother is not allowed in his room– he also enjoys hanging out with Nightmare’s gang due to their similar interests.

Stargazer– in the original timeline– is fifteen but when in the Eliah Apartments he’s 23. Stargazer is Acesexual and Genderfluid, he only allows family or close friends to call him by his birth gender.

He’s neutral chaotic, unlike his brother who is chaotic evil. Stargazer often draws with Cross and likes to chill out with Epic and Fresh when Glowstick is tormenting an AU into destruction– it helps the conscience of Nightmare and his gang when they help Error.

His best friends of the Multiverse are Fresh!Ink or Neon, and Paperjam. The three of them help control the balance when need be.

Glowstick

Glowstick is literally the spawn of Satan. He is often seen terrorizing the other OCs in the apartment complex, especially a Spectral that takes care of complex 1L named Wyrm. He’s around fourteen but due to his drug-like addiction to Eliahberries, he has the mental capacity of a six-year-old.

If you ever hear someone screaming or shouting “I must eat homophobes” then you have run into Glowstick and should turn back while you still can, or else you’ll have a short skeleton clinging to your arm like a sloth while trying to eat you.

His eye-lights change– similar to Ink’s eyes and Fresh’s glasses– with his moods/emotions. When he’s his normal chaos you’ll see a G and S in his eye sockets, while when he’s furious you’ll find cartoon censors for swear words in his sockets.

He will often try to eat inedible objects, he often tries to eat the floor or things that can kill him– Stargazer has caught him trying to eat beach before, and somehow when he did it didn’t kill him– it is admittedly quite hilarious until he gets pissed off that he can’t.

Aljari

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Aljari is a Skeleton raptor mix.

Aljari loves to “play” hide and seek, if he offers do not agree, or else you may just become his lunch. He works at a haunted house during Halloween time, and loves scaring the crap out of trick or treaters. His favorite thing to do is to rattle his bones and move silently around his friends then jump out with a loud “ROAR” then just hug them. He’s basically the living embodiment of my love to jump scare my friends.


End file.
